The Thunderbirds Meet The Hardy Boys
by JackFrost23
Summary: Chapter 14 is up! Come on i need some more reviews! Sorry for any confusion! Joe is kidnapped from Bayport High School parking lot while trying to get away from his so called cousin Mike. Alan Tracy was kidnapped from a bus stop while waiting for Mr. Trac
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE THUNDERBIRDS! THE CHARACTERS I OWN ARE MEGGIE, PEGGY, JANE, MIKE(S) AND THE SOCIAL WORKER

* * *

Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_The Hood's real name was Ben. He was married to a wonderful young lady named Peggy. __They talked of having a little boy that was smart and made people smile every time he spoke. A few months later the young couple got their wish. __On July 3, 1989, Peggy gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The boy had bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. __He also had blond hair just like his mother. Joe was the name the couple decided on. __The small family livied happily together. Joe's mother suddenly got really ill on Joe's second birthday. __Sadly, on Joe's 3rd birthday, Peggy passed away from an unknown virus._

_The next few days were for planning the Funeral of Peggy Miller_

_When Joe was four years old, his father got married again. Ben (The Hood) married Meggie and with her, they had another little boy and his name was Mike._

_Joe and his brother Mike never got along very well. Though he was older than his brother, Joe always seemed to have more black and blue marks, bloody noses, and black eyes. _

_Mike on the other hand who provoked Joe into fighting him, Mike always seemed to come out of these fights unscathed._

_Joe's father and Meggie, were only married for a short time and during that time, Ben began to change._

_A year later..._

_Meggie divorced Ben and moved out of the country leaving her husband to care for a six year old and a two year old. _

_Now Ben was going for his third marriage._

After marrying Jane, they had their third child, a little blond haired boy with pretty blue eyes like seven year old Joe.

_The little boy's name was Alan._

_Jane died two years after giving birth to Alan._

_Like Mike, Alan grew quickly and soon Alan and Joe were running around their father's big house._

_Ben was now showing his evil side to Joe and Alan but not to his other son Mike. With Mike, Ben showed favoritism because Mike had the same power that his father had, the power to control other peoples minds._

_Ben was now calling himself the Hood. _

_Soon Alan and Joe were talking to a social worker and then after that, Joe quickly finds himself in a new place and living with new people._

_Alan finds himself in the situation as his brother_

_

* * *

__3 Years had gone by._

_12 year old Joe Hardy did not remeber the past and always considered himself a Hardy even though he had blond hair like his biological mother, Peggy._

_He and his brother Frank were close and enjoyed a lot of the same things. _

_They also had their differences, while Frank liked mysteries and suspense, Joe like space. _

_3 years later his adoptive parents bought him a telescope for his 15th birthday._

_

* * *

While Joe was living in Bayport, his real brother, __10 year old Alan Tracy finds himself left out of things._

_Alan and his 11 year old brother Gordon were pretty close but Alan felt closer to his 12 year old brother John._

_John and Alan shared an interest in space. __The two of them would camp out under the stars on warm summer nights on the sandy beach of Tracy Island._

_Alan and Joe would soon be reunited but in a way they would not enjoy!!!!!_


	2. Joe's Dream

Chapter 2

_Joe's Dream_

_"Come on Joe, come and find me." a voice from far away said. It was Alan, Joe thought. Hold on who was Alan though?_

_The name sounded so familar and yet he did not remember who Alan was._

_They had been playing a game of hide and seek, when there was a flash of white light and the dream squence changed_

_Joe heard the boy again._

_"Joe help **HE **is hurting me again!" Alan's voice from far away as if he was down a long hallway._

_Joe didn't know who Alan was talking about._

_Joe was just about to go down the long hallway but there was a short boy about 13 years old standing infront of him and glaring at him with beady red eyes._

_Damn_

_It was Mike. Mike...Mike... who the hell was Mike though_

_There was a flash of white light as Joe remembered who Mike was_

_Damn, Mike was his younger brother who was like HIM, his father,The Hood_

_And then..._

17 year old Joe Hardy woke up clutching his head in pain as if some one had just applied a lot of pressure to it.

His scream had waken his cousin Mike, his parents and older brother, Frank who was dressed and ready for school came barging into his bedroom.

"JOE" Frank cried.

Joe snapped out of the daze he had been in and looked at his family or was it his family? Joe did not know.

Frank looked worried at his brother, was there something bothering him? Frank had never seen Joe looking so scared in his life.

Joe's dream had scared him because it had registered some memories he didn't want to remember.

There was a shout from Mike who like Frank and Joe loved school.

" Joe! We are going to be late for school if you don't get yourself down here!"

Joe sighed as Frank left the room. Joe quickly got dressed.

After Joe ate his cold breakfest, the Hardys drove off in the brothers' van.

They arrived at School just in time for first period.

* * *

Joe was paranoid the moment he stepped into Bayport High School that morning. 

Joe got through 1st period and half way through English, but he passed out for some odd reason.

_While Joe was unconcious_

_"Come on Joe, come and find me." a voice from far away said...again. It was Alan, Joe thought. Hold on who was Alan though?_

_They had been playing a game of hide and seek, when there was a flash of white light and the squence changed again_

_Joe heard the boy again._

_"Joe help **HE **is hurting me again!" Alan's voice from far away as if he was down a long hallway._

_Jesus Christ!_

_Joe ran as he heard Alan's screams. _

_He was grabbed by his father's guards from behind. _

_He sank to his knees and was tortured by Alan's screams._

_There was a flash of white light_

some one was calling his name.

Joe slowly came to.

Frank was kneeling next to Joe who was shaking and panickning.

"Joe" Frank asked quietly.

Joe groaned and mummble something incoherently and to Frank it sounded something like "Alan! no HE is hurting him"

"Who Joe who is hurting Alan?" Frank asked

Joe did not answer his brother because he did not know who he was talking about either... at least not yet.

* * *

Joe was okay for the rest of the day but he felt as if he was being followed by some one he knew from his childhood past, someone he did not wish to remember (even if he did remember who it was he did not wish to remember). 

There is something fishy going on here Frank," Joe Hardy told Frank as he and his brother closed their lockers.

"Are you sure ?" Frank asked. "Positively sure but at the moment I think I might be having flashbacks from my earlier childhood," Joe explained.

At that moment, their 13 year old cousin, Mike Hardy came up to them.

Mike taped Joe on the back while, Frank who nodded at the two younger boys telling them he had baseball practice. (Joe is not interested in sports at this period in time)

As soon as Frank had left, Joe's so called cousin "Mike Hardy" gave him an evil grin as his eyes changed from blue to red. This frightened Joe as he suddenly remembered where he had seen his face before.

_Flashback_

_Joe was just about to go down the long hallway but there was a short boy about 13 years old standing infront of him and glaring at him with beady red eyes._

End of Flashback

But Joe was so frightened that he ran for the van failing to notice that "Mike" was now following him.

* * *

Joe's plans to get into the van and wait for his brother didn't go as he had plan. 

"Mike Hardy" had followed him. Now he was surrounded by 4 guards and a 13 year old kid.

"Grab him and chain his hands behind him!" ordered "Mike"

The Guards did as they were told and when they were done, they pushed Joe to his knees infront of "Mike".

"W-w-w-what are you going to do to me?" Joe stuttered.

"Shut up!"

"Mike" gave Joe a hard punched to the stomach, knocking the boy out.

"Take him to the limo and put him in the back seat of the floor." "Mike" told his henchmen.

During his struggle with his so called cousin, Joe Hardy lost his sneakers, his school bag, and his wallet.

This all happened in a flash through Joe Hardy's eyes but in reality is was really in one hour.

* * *

Joe is kidnapped before Alan is 


	3. Tracy Island

_Okay for those who are confused about Character ages,_

_Joe is 17_

_Mike is 13_

_Alan is 12_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

_Thunderbird 5_

"Come in International Rescue!"

John Tracy was now 18 years old was working for his father, Jeff Tracy. John's month in TB5 was almost up but his father wanted him to stay in TB5 until Alan was home for the summer when he would begin his training as a Thunderbird.

The alert brought John' mind back to TB5,

"International Rescue, please state your emergancy!"

"A boy about 17 years old named Joe Hardy has been kidnapped."

John Tracy didn't know what to do or what to tell the man.

"International Rescue, the boy is Mr. Hardy's yougest son and if the boy dies, he will be missed greatly. Can you please help the police find him?"

John sighed and hit the red alert button and said sir, "International Rescue will be with you shortly. I just need the town's name and adress."

Pleasently the other man gave John the information and said,

"Thank You, International Resecue!"

* * *

9 pm 

19 year old Scott Tracy was reading a book when the alarm went off and insantly threw the book down and ran for his Father's office.

Scott was followed by his 16 year old brother Gordon and his 17 year old brother Virgil.

"Whats up Dad?" Virgil asked.

"17 year old Joe Hardy was kidnapped from Bayport High School parking lot yesterday afternoon." Mr. Tracy said.

Gordon gasped and ran for his younger brother's bedroom.

Scott gave his younger brother a look that said "What does he know that we don't?" as he shook his head.

A few moments later, Gordon returned with a photo.

In the picture the other three Tracy's Alan with another boy. The older boy in the picture was smiling as Alan who was much younger than the other boy was hugging the boy's legs, and was smiling as well.

"Who is the tall boy, Gordo?" Virgil asked

"I think that is Joe Hardy," Gordon told his brothers and father.

"But why would the Hood kidnap Joe?" Scott asked

Gordon shrugged and asked "How does Alan know Joe or in other words how does Joe know Alan?"

This would be a question that would later be answered.


	4. Alan Tracy

Chapter 4

_Alan Tracy_

There was something about Alan Tracy that his family did not know about and there was something Alan was not going to reveal to his father or his brothers.

In his dormatory at his boarding school, Alan Tracy was laying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking. He was thinking about his summer vaction on Tracy Island with his brothers, Scott, Virgil, John, and Gordon. This time, Alan thought, this time he would be treated as part of the team as an equal and not just part of his family that loved him dearly.

There was just one problem though, his past childhood memories kept popping into his dreams and becoming his worse nightmares.

His wrist watch beeped telling him that someone either on TB5 or at home on Tracy Island wanted to get in touch with him.

Pressing a botton on the watch, he heard his older brother, Scott, voice comming through the small well hidden speaker.

"Hey Scott whats up?"

"Nothing much, but Dad wants to bring you home early because there is something we need to know."

"Ok Scott"

"Meet Dad at the front of the school in 2 and a half hours."

"Ok Scott"

Scott said his good bye and that he would see him later.

Alan also said his good and signed off.

* * *

After talking with his brother, Alan started packing his bags and then the phone in his dorm room rang.

Alan picked it up,

_Alan: Hello?_

_Caller: Hi son, listen something important came up suddenly at home and so I might be late picking you up at the school._

_Alan: So you want me to wait for you at the bus stop on the corner, Dad?_

_Mr. Tracy: Yes Alan._

_Alan: Fine Dad see ya later_

The phone went dead as Alan hung up his phone.

* * *

_An hour later_

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe the he had actually walked into a trap. He should have seen it comming when he was on the phone with Mr. Tracy, actually maybe before he had answered the stupid phone. Alan knew if his father was going to be late picking him up from the school, Mr. Tracy would have used the watch comm.

Now the Hood had successfully kidnapped him.

_Flashback_

_Alan had recieved a hasty phone call from his father, Jeffery Tracy, that he was going to be late picking him up and that Alan should wait for him at the bus stop._

_Alan reached the bus stop just as a car pulled up infront of him. The back seat window was rolled down and Alan knew who was in the back seat of the car when a voice _

_"Hi Alan, why don't you leave your bags here and come with me?" _

_The next thing Alan knew was that his hands were chained behind him as he lost conciousness by the Hood overpowering his mind._

_End of Flashback_

When Alan came to, he found that he was in a cell with his hands chained above him to a hook on the cell's ceiling.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE AND WHY HAD THE HOOD KIDNAPPED HIM?

* * *

The Hood had waited. 

The Hood waited a long time to get his youngest son back from the Tracys.

The Hood had waited even longer to get his eldest son back from the Hardys.

And now both families were going to pay dearly.

THOSE WERE HIS PLANS TO GET HIS REVENGE ON THE TWO FAMILIES HE HATED MOST!!!!

He began laughing histarically but stopped suddenly when a side door opened and four guards and Mike entered the room dragging Joe into the room.

* * *

Joe Hardy was in pain. He had been forced to his knees infront of his captor. He was then pulled to his feet as ankle shackles were placed on his ankles and linked to the shackles was a chain that went around his waist and chained to his hands. 

"Take him to the cell and chain his hands to the ring on the wall with this chain linked to his hands and I will deal with my son later." said the Hood.

Joe gasped and squirmed as his memories of his childhood memories came rushing back like a hurricane that swept through his home town in Bayport.

The guards did as they were told.

After chaining Joe to the wall in the cell, Mike had punched his older brother hard in the gut, causing Joe to fall painfully to his knees.

Joe who stopped crying at an early age in life, cried until his eyes were blood red.


	5. A Discovery and A Phone Call

_Chapter 5_

_A Discovery and a Phone call_

The police finally had found a clue to Joe's kidnapping and told Frank about.

_Flashback_

_"Frank, I have some bad news. The bad news is that your brother was kidnapped by a 13 year old kid with mind control powers and is the son of a __man that calls himself the Hood,"said Chief Collig (Bayport Police Chief)._

_"Do you have any clues to why this teenager would want to kidnap Joe?" Frank asked_

_"Yes"_

_"Then what is that clue?"_

_Frank was getting very frustrated with the Bayport police because they had not found his brother._

_"It has something to do with Joe's history- before your family adopted him and also that the kid that kidnapped Joe , his name is Mike" the Chief said._

_"Is that all the information you know about Joe getting kidnapped?" Frank snapped_

_End of Flashback._

Frank had learned that his brother had been kidnapped by a mad man, Frank and his cousin Mike Hardy decided it was time to do a little investigating on Joe's background.

"Mike lets split up the investigation, you take the library and I will do an Internet search," Frank said.

Mike nodded and told his Aunt and Uncle where he was going and left.

Frank began his search for Joe on the web. Frank spent about 3 hours searching Joe's background and now he was getting frustrated.

"Frank, your investigation on Joe would go much faster if you had his birth certificate," Mr. Hardy said behind Frank. "You have Joe's birth certificate?" Frank asked in shock.

Mr. Hardy nodded amd handed Frank the document. "Thanks dad but could you do me a-" Frank started but his cousin came running into the room and gave Frank an article he had found in the library and had photocopied it. "Holy cow! Mike where did you find this?" Frank wanted to know.

"The library" said Mike as he went for the phone. "Hold on there big guy, who are you calling?" Mr. Hardy asked his nephew.

"Uncle Fenton I am calling the Tracys," Mike told his uncle and dialed the number that he had found in the Telephone book for International Rescue.

* * *

John Tracy who was still on TB5 answered the call.

_John: International Rescue, Please---_

_Mike: Sorry Mr. Tracy but the emerency has something to do with Alan Tracy and my cousin Joe Hardy._

_John: How- Nevermind, can I put you on hold?_

_Mike: Yes._

John called his father.

After getting through to Mr. Tracy, Mike introduced himself and explained what he had learned about his older cousin Joe. Surprisingly Mr. Tracy did the same.

_Mr. Tracy: We, my mother (Alan's Grandmother) and I adopted Alan when he was about 9 years old. The people at the foster home had explained to me that he had an older brother but another family (The Hardy Family) adopted him. _

_Mike: Is there anyother information about Alan that my Uncle may want to know. _

_Mr. Tracy: I do but I have to go pick up Alan at his boarding School. Besides...can you keep a secret?_

_Mike: Yes sir!_

Mr. Tracy told Mike Hardy everything about International Rescue even told him that IR was helping the Bayport Police in the search of Joe Hardy.

Mike Hardy thanked Mr. Tracy for the information and said "Good Bye sir"

* * *

In the next couple of hours Mr. Tracy would find out that his son Alan was missing and then the search for Joe Hardy would become even more dangerous because of ... well The Hood 


	6. A New Mission

_Chapter 6_

_A New Mission_

Jeff Tracy had realized while on the phone with Mike Hardy that International Rescue would be facing their biggest challenge of all, finding one very important teenager. He also remembered that he was suppose to pick up Alan from his stupid boarding school. Plus it was the summer of his sophmore year and Alan would not be going back to school next fall. Instead Alan would be home schooled and his adopted son would be part of his team.

Mr. Tracy had zoned out at the thought and did not hear his second oldest son, John calling him from TB5, until John shouted at him.

"Oh hi John, do you have any news about the teenager?"

John Tracy who did not answer his father's question, gulped and prayed that his father would not blow his top at the news he was about to give him.

"Dad, I just recieved some bad news. The bad news is that Alan was kidnapped from a busstop that is about 30 ft from his school. I also have some good news. The good news is that there was a wittness who called the police right away." John said releasing the breathe he just realized he had been holding.

"Did they find anything?"

"Nothing except, Alan's trunk and his wallet. The police also have Detective Fenton Hardy working with them. Um Dad do you think I can come home and help find Joe and Alan?" John said knowing he was taking a rather big chance of getting the answer he wanted.

"I don't see why not except who is going to take your place?"

"Nobody is because IR is on shut down until Joe and Alan are both safe at home." John said.

"Ok, I will have Gordon up to get you." Mr. Tracy said.

"F.A.B. Dad."

* * *

Mr. Tracy turned around and called to Gordon who had walked into Mr. Tracy's office while on the phone with Mike. 

"Gordon, I want you to get John home because he is going to help us find Joe Hardy and now your brother, Alan."

"So in other words Thunderbird 3 is Go?" Gordon asked wondering where Alan was.

"F.A.B"

Gordon smiled and said "Finally some well needed action." and with that said, Gordon ran off to change into his TB3 flying uniform.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Joe was in pain. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before infact it was the first time in a very long time he had actually felt pain.

Some of his father's guards had been instructed to bring Joe to him. They had forced the boy to walk into the room where Joe's father, The Hood was waiting for him.

Joe's hands had been tied behind him while two guards held Joe's arms. Then with out warning Joe felt the pressure in his head and a certain memory came to his mind.

_Flashback_

_Joe ran as he heard Alan's screams. _

_He was grabbed by his father's guards from behind. _

_He sank to his knees and was tortured by Alan's screams_

_End of Flashback_

Wow Joe thought has he begain to lose conciousness, so this is the pain that...Alan was screaming about..._who is this Alan kid though?_ With this final thought Joe felt the welcoming blackness succum him and he knew nothing more until the next morning.


	7. Some New Information

Chapter 7

_Some New Information _

The next morning, Joe slowly came to rubbing his head with his now free hands. While rubbing his sore head, Joe was suddenly aware of someone watching him.

Joe saw another boy who surprisingly looked just like him, standing in the shadow of a corner.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked.

"I think so. Who are you?" Joe asked.

"Alan Tracy, and who are you?" Alan asked.

"Joe Hardy" said Joe.

"Hardy? Now where have I heard that last name before?" Alan muttered as he moved away from Joe.

While Joe leaned against the wall in the room where they were being held, while the 15 year old paced around the room in circles. "I got to get a message back to dad" thought Alan as he remembered that his watch was still on his wrist.

* * *

Tracy Island... 

John Tracy was home. He was back with Scott, Virgil, and Gordon whom all three were in the pool horseplaying, laughing, and altogether having a grand time as if it was their last day together. "Only if they knew."John silently thought to himself.

Then out of the blue, John heard the faint sound of his wristcomm/watch beeping. "Who was trying to reach him?" John asked himself as he left the pool area and pressed a small botton on his watch.

"Hi John!" came the voice of Alan Tracy.

"A-A-Alan?" John stuttered nerverously.

"Thats right and guess what, I was kidnapped by The Hood, you know the guy that tried to kill us last year?" Alan asked John

John remebered that year perfectly and it was one of those memories that he wished to forget.

"I would really wish to forget that memory sweet brother of mine, but tell me where in hell are you?" asked John.

"I don't really know but I do know that it is somewhere on the mainland" Alan said.

John though to himself, I wounder, "Alan is there a boy that looks just like you but he is older than you?"

"There is John. Sorry I have to---"Alan was cut off before he could finish

* * *

Joe was grabbed by the two guards to keep him from jumping his father, while Alan glared at the Hood. The Hood looked at Alan. 

"Search Alan and if you find anything take it" said the Hood watching the two guards drop Joe to the floor and grabbing the 15 year old.

While Alan was being frisked, The Hood went over to Joe and kicked him in the side.

"Get to your feet boy and find your brother Mike!" The Hood ordered.

Petrified Joe did as he was told and scrambled out of the room.

The Hood now turned to the 15 year old who was now being held by the two guards.

"Hello Alan. Last year you looked so small and weak. compared to the way you look now I would say you are big but still weak." the Hood said. Alan struggled to free himself from the guards grip but couldn't.

The Hood came closer, his eyes red and staring at him. The pain in his head came stronger than ever, Alan willed himself to stay concious but the pain in his head was so bad that he blacked out. His last thought before passing out was

_"Maybe Scott was right and I am big but weak"_

* * *

Tracy Island... 

John Tracy was in shock. His little adopted brother had given them a very big clue to where he and Joe were! "Too bad I didn't trace Alan's call." John thought to himself as he headed back to the pool area.

"Wait till dad hears that I might have already found Joe and Alan."John said softly but it was still loud enough for his three other brothers to hear as they got out of the pool. Gordon stared at John, Scott stood stock still, and Virgil stared at John in shock. John who stared back at them, ran from the pool area and down to the beach as fast as he could.

Scott was the first one to catch John and held him tight untill Virgil and Gordon caught up with them.

"Ok John you have some explaining to do." Scott said still holding his brother in his strong grip.

John began to whimper in pain as the older boy held on to him even tighter. "Let go of me Scott you are hurting me." John cried out in pain as he tried to extricate himself from Scott's strong grip.

"I can't tell you because I promised Dad that I wouldn't tell you about Alan." John said rubbing his upper right arm where his older and _possibly _matured brother had grabbed him and made his way back to the house.

Scott, Virgil, and Gordon looked at each other and shrugged as they made their way back to the house too.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Bayport Police were no longer looking for Joe Hardy because they had given up on finding him. Frank was now running out of clues and help. Though he didn't want to admit it, Franklin Hardy was lossing his cool. Mike Hardy would have been helping him with his investigation but he was needed back in New York with his parents. The slightest sounds or movement could tick Frank Hardy off at anymoment.

Frank took a deep breath and exhaled. He did this until he no longer felt frustrated and his head cleared.

When he was finished, Frank went to his father's office and started searching for a file that his father had on Joe. Frank knew he was breaking his father's rule about going into his office and going through files that Mr. Hardy had on family members including Joe's file.

"Dad would have a field day if he caught me going through his files but I need to find Joe's file." Frank thought as he finally found Joe's File.

_Joe's file is very important because it holds some very important documents that Frank needs to find his brother

* * *

Some need to know information:_

When the Hardy family adopted Joe, the foster care social worker had given Mr. Hardy Joe's file which included:

Joe's home telephone number (When he was living with the Hood)

Address/ hometown/ country

* * *

Wow this is my longest chapter! Please read and review! Chapter 8 should be up by the following week! 


	8. Found!

_Chapter 8_

_Found!_

"Franklin Hardy!"

Frank jumped by being called by his full name by his father. Frank had found his adopted brother's file only to be interrupted by his father before he could learn anything about his brother and his miserable childhood.

"Frank I am disappointed in you. You know better than going through your brother's file...with out me." Mr. Hardy said with a smile

Frank could have cried by what his father had just said. "You don't mind that I look through Joe's file?"

Mr. Hardy shook his head,"No I don't mind that you look through Joe's file."

"Then why did you come in here?"

"I just need to make a call to another client of mine and tell him that I have a family emergency and that I can no longer help him."

"Thank you Dad." said Frank as he started to cry.

"Don't worry Frank, we will find him and his brother Alan." said Mr. Hardy as he headed to his desk and picked up the phone.

Frank stopped crying and got to work on Joe's File, hardly believing his good luck.

Frank spent the rest of the afternoon making phone calls to foster homes that his brother had lived in.

* * *

It was about dinner time when Frank had finally finished with his phone calls that hadn't done him any good because all the information he had gathered was information he already knew. He was not he even done looking through his brother's file which to Frank was like a very long chapter book. After dinner, this time with his father's permission, Frank continued his investagating his brother's file. 

Then around midnight, Frank hit the gold mine!

"Oh my god! Joe and Alan have been in New York City all this time!" Frank cried out in surprise.

His shout woke the rest of his half asleep family. "Frank what are doing still up at this hour of the night?" his Aunt Gertrude asked him.

Frank ignored his Aunt's question and hurried to his bedroom and slamed the door shut.

In his bedroom, Frank got on the phone and dialed his cousin's phone number.

_Mike: (Yawn) Frank? Do you realize what the time is?_

_Frank: Sorry to wake you dude but I found where Joe and Alan are! _

_Mike:(Fully wake) What? Where are they?_

_Frank: In New York. Is it ok that I come to your house say around 10 in morning?_

_Mike: Dude, come at whatever time you feel like it your family... just don't come to my house at this exact moment!_

_Frank: Sure whatever dude. See ya._

* * *

Tracy Island... 

Virgil Tracy couldn't take it any longer. He woke with the sun and ran down to the beach and dived into the water.

When he reached the shore an hour later, Virgil Tracy felt relieved and that he was no longer felling angry at his older brother John for his keeping him and his other brothers in the dark. There was a beep comming from his wristcomm and it was his father.

"Virgil, please come to the house for breakfest."

"Sure dad."

"Oh and Virgil on your way to the house could you stop by the pool and get Gordon out of that swimming pool before he drowns himself."

"Sure Dad. But?"

"But I do have some welcommig good news!"

"What is it?"

"Come to the house and John will tell you."

"FAB Dad"

Virgil ran for the family pool and grabbed Gordon out of the pool and told him what Mr. Tracy had just told him.

Both boys ran for the house and slid to the kitchen table just as their father was sitting down. "Scott throw your brother a shirt from the laundry room." Mr. Tracy said. Scott did as he was told.

"So John what is this that I hear about some good news?" Gordon asked.

John smiled as he dug into his scrambled eggs. After they swallowed their last bites of their breakfest and washed them down with fresh orange juice, John looked at his brothers.

"I recieved a call from Joe's brother, Frank and he told me-" John paused.

"Told you what?"

"He told me he found Joe and Alan in their city, as in New York City."

Scott's mouth fell open

Gordon's eyes popped out of his head.

And Virgil?

Virgil fainted in shock because he was shocked to hear that Frank Hardy knew where the two missing boys were.

"Now what do we do?"


	9. The Attempted Rescuse part 1

_Chapter 9_

_The Attemped Rescue_

Joe and Alan found themselves in Gorcery Store in the middle of the big city, doing their father's Grocery Shopping. Their father was ginving the a chance to be own their own. This also gave them a chance to get reunited with one another.

"Joe, do you remeber anything from your childhood?" the younger boy asked as he added a can of canned beans to the cart.

"I wish to forget my childhood." Joe said, "How about you?"

"I had some good and bad memories but mostly bad. You want to know somethong Joe?" Alan asked.

Joe nodded as they continue their shopping.

"I have a picture of you and me on my bedside table at my house." Alan said.

Joe didn't say anything. "Should I tell him that he is my 15 year old brother?" Joe asked himself quietly.

"Joe?" Alan asked worriedly.

"Sorry Alan its just that I was thinking about something that keeps popping back into my mind" Joe said.

* * *

Central Park, New York City 

Frank Hardy was pacing back and forth infront of his Mother, his father, and the Tracys.

They were waiting for Mike Hardy to arrive. A half hour later, he came to the park running...fast!

"I--I --- I saw them Frank! I saw them in Sam's Gorcery Store!" Mike panted.

The Hardys and the Tracys looked at Mike in shock.

"Ok so you saw them. Big deal." Scott Tracy muttered to himself.

"Scooter Tracy!"

Scott winced at being called by his real name, Scooter, "Er Sorry everybody, I guess I am just stressed out and worried about Alan and Joe." Scott said. When Scott was not looking, Gordon looked over at his older brother, John. "Scott's real name is Scooter?" Gordon asked John quietly. John nodded as Mike continued.

"They were doing the Hood's shopping and then they walked away!" Mike said.

"Walked away? They just walked away? " Frank asked.

Mike nodded and pointed in the direction in which the two boys had walked in.

"Then we go that way. Taxi! John said.


	10. The Attempted Rescue Part 2

_Chapter 10_

_The Attempted Rescue part 2_

It took about 10 minutes to get a taxi all because Gordon Tracy had forgotten how to hail one. By the time they had gotten one, Joe and Alan had vanished.

"Great they are gone! Nice going Gordon Cooper Tracy! How do you forget to hail a taxi?" Scott Tracy asked. Gordon would have normally laughed at Scott's remark but today all that Gordon did was glare at Scott.

"Excuse me but are you guys still in need of a taxi?" the Taxi driver asked the group. "No sorry sir but we no longer need a taxi" Frank Hardy said. The Tracys and the Hardys checked into a hotel and once they were settled in their rooms, they met in the hotel conference room.

Mrs. Tracy had returned home to Bayport while Mr. Hardy and Mr. Tracy took a taxi down to the Police station to file a Missing Persons reprt and told the Police to call the FBI. The Police said "We will put an **_APB_** (All Points Bulletin) on the two missing boys as well, Mr. Hardy.

* * *

Back at the Hotel, Scott Tracy had started pacing around the table. "Scooter Carpenter Tracy you are putting a hole in the floor of the Conference room" John Tracy said. Scott glared at his younger brother but said nothing because John started to say something else. "Frank your information is no longer helping us find Joe or Alan" John told Frank. 

Virgil Tracy had not spoken a word since his arrival to New York. Virgil was somewhat close to Alan but not as close as John was. Now Alan was not here. Gordon Tracy was looking out the window wondering if Frank was just imagining that Joe was missing but he knew that Joe was really missing.

Mike Hardy decided it was time to break the silicence. "Frank, didn't you bring Joe's File with you?" Mike asked his older cousin.

Frank Hardy could have kicked himself because he had not taken Joe's File with him. "No Mike I didn't but I wish I had" Frank said.

"Wait didn't your Mother go home?" Gordon asked Frank. "She did!" Frank said. "Then give her a call." John said

Frank did as his new friends said and gave his mother a call. A short hour later, Mrs. Hardy gave Frank his brother's file. After Mrs. Hardy left, the boys dug into the file.

"Wow Frank Hardy, I think you missed some stuff when you were going through this file" said a quite voice that caused everyone to jump. It was Virgil. "What makes you say that Virgil?" Frank asked.

"Well I found the Hood's cell phone number and his home address here in Joe's File" Virgil Tracy said.

Franklin Hardy was shocked. "How could I have missed that information?" Frank asked himself and then he got an idea. He got a wonderful idea.

"Hey Mike do you have that voice muffler that I gave you last year?" Frank asked his cousin. "No its at home but I can go and get it" Mike said. Frank nodded and Mike ran off.

While Mike was getting the voice muffler, John Tracy looked at Frank. "What are thinking of doing with a voice muffler?" John asked.

Frank didn't answer John's question.

* * *

Frank's plan about the voice muffler went down the drain because the telephone rang in the conference room. 

Frank answered the phone.

"Hello?"

A muffled voice said "You will never see your cousin again Frank Hardy!"

The caller hung up.

Frank looked pale when he got off the phone with his mysterious caller.

"Who was it?" Scott asked.

Frank shrugged and said "I have no idea who it was but I do know that he...or she has my cousin and that they know my first and last name" Frank was telling the truth about some one having his cousin but he was lying about having no idea who had him. Frank knew who had Mike but he did not want the Tracys to know so he made that part up.

Scott Tracy raised an eye brow and gave Frank an uncanny look.

But the Tracys felt sorry for Frank. Scott asked" Right so is there anything we can do to help?"

Frank smiled at his four friends and said "Yes, this what we are going to do"

* * *


	11. Mike Hardy escapes NOT

_Chapter 11_

_Mike Hardy escapes (Not)_

The Hood had spies everywhere in New York City, including the hotel where the Hardys and the Tracys were staying at. The Hood knew Frank Hardy's plan with the voice muffler because his henchman Mullion who was working as a bellhop at the hotel. He had listen in on the plan, had told the Hood Frank Hardy's plan as he was explaining it.

So after Mike had left the hotel, another of the Hood's guards had followed Mike all the way to his house. While Mike had gone into the house, the guard had waited for the boy by hiding in the bushes. As soon as Mike opened the front to exit his house with the voice muffler, the guard grabbed the boy and ran for the get away car that was waiting just around the corner. Once in the car, the guard tied Mike's hands behind him and tied a cloth over the boy's eyes and drove away. Sadly there were no wittnesses.

* * *

He was on the dusty floor of a cell when he came to. The blindfold had been removed and so had the ropes that had tied his hands behind but Mike now found that his hands were chained behind him to a ring high on the cell wall. There was a man standing infront of him. 

Mike was frightened. "W-w-what are you going to do to me?" Mike asked his captor.

The Hood glared at Mike and said "Nothing if you do exactly what I tell you boy." After seeing his new prisoner, the Hood left the cell.

Mike Hardy looked around the room and saw that he was alone.

"What am I going to do now? That creep as the voice muffle ahhhhhhhhahhhhhh! Mike screamed as pressure started to bulid up in his head and then it suddenly stopped. The pain left Mike breathing heavily and looking a little bit dazed.

Mike was just getting back to senses when the cell door opened.

The cell door opened slowly, creeking as it opened.

"Hi Mike" the voice said.

The voice sounded fairly familuar to Mike. "Joe is that you?" Mike asked.

Joe Hardy stepped into the cell. "Hi there pal! Guess what? I have the keys to those stupid chains!" Joe said.

Mike looked surprised and said "Well what are you waiting for? Free me and I will leave this place with you and Alan"

Joe looked at the boy who was once his cousin but now he was just a friend. "Ok I will free you from those chains but I am sorry that I can't leave here with you." Joe said as he unlocked the chains on Mike's hands.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because I can't and neither can Alan. So could you please tell the...Hardys thank you for the all the help" Joe said as his eyes welled up with salty watery tears.

Mike looked at the opened door and then back to Joe. The two boys shook hands. Joe led his former cousin to the front door but before he could open the front door, both boys felt the pressure in their heads as they both fell to their knees.

* * *

When they came to, Joe found that his hands were tied behind a pole in the main hall of the Hood's big house and that his friend Mike was on his knees with his hands chained to the flool behind him 


	12. Going Undercover

_Chapter 12 _

_Going undercover_

After Frank's idea of using the voice muffler had backfired and Frank was forced to use plan b. "Plan B?" Scott Tracy groaned. " Do I even want to know what Plan B is?" Gordon Tracy asked. "I think you will like plan b Gordon because it is right up your alley of hobbies." Frank said with an uncanny wink. Gordon smiled. "Now that I have your attention, let me explain what Plan B is." Frank continued.

"Please what is plan b?" John asked not liking where this going. "Plan B is going undercover!" Frank said. The three older Tracy's groaned as Gordon Tracy leaned in closer. "I like where this is going."

"I thought you might like it Gordon" Frank Hardy said.

"How is plan b going to help Joe, Alan, and Mike though?" John Tracy asked.

"Trust me it is going to work because I have used plan b in the past and it always worked." Frank said hoping he wasn't pushing his luck with his lies. Virgil was having hard time believing his new friend and gave him an uncanny look.

"This is how plan b works, Gordon I need you to return to Bayport with me" Frank said. Gordon nodded wondering why he and Frank needed to return to Bayport. "Hey what about us?" Virgil wanted to know.

"Virgil, I need you and John to stakeout, the Hoods place. Scott, I know that you don't want to see anyone hurt so I am giving you the tough part" Frank said.

"What is that?" Scott asked.

"You are going undercover as one of the Hoods henchmen." Frank said.

"Thats plan B? Plan B is just going undercover?" John asked. Frank nodded and then said "Come on Gordon, we need to get back to Bayport to pick up another voice muffler."

Gordon nodded and followed Frank to the front of the hotel and out into the big city. Their trip back to Bayport would be a smooth one and a quiet one.


	13. Surprises and Punishments

_Chapter 13 _

_Surprises, Punishment, and Memories _

While Gordon and Frank were on their way to Bayport, Mike Hardy was just coming to after being knocked out by the Hood. When Mike Hardy came to he was surprised to find his hands were no longer tied behind him nor was he in the clutches of the Hood in fact he found that he was no longer in New York City. Mike Hardy was in Bayport on the Hardy's front porch. Mike stood up and rang the Hardy's doorbell. Mrs. Hardy answered the door.

"Hi…Mike?" said Mrs. Hardy as she fainted and as Frank Hardy and Gordon Tracy came up the drive way. Mike stood in the Hardy's front door not quite sure what to say.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

When Joe came to, he found himself on his knees in front of the Hood with his hands chained behind him to the floor, alone. Joe's ankles were also chained to the floor but chained to the floor on a diagonal.

"Get to your feet boy" said the Hood. Joe did as he was told. "What are you going to do to me sir?" Joe asked nervously. "For trying to escape me I am going to punish you." The Hood said and as if on cue, Joe's younger brother, Mike came in to the room with a thick round pole that looked rather heavy.

Joe looked at Mike and then back at his father looking rather pale. "Please no. Please not the pole" Joe begged as his hands were unchained. Joe fell to his knees as Mike put the pole on Joe's shoulders and pulled Joe's hands on to the pole and chained them over the pole. Joe was pulled back on to his feet.

"Please let Alan and me go father," said Joe nervously. The Hood glared at his son and punched him in the stomach. Joe groaned as he fell to his knees. "Mike put extra chains on each of each of wrists and chain them to the floor." The Hood ordered.

Mike did as his father told him to do. Joe fell to his knees and leaned forward and sighed hopelessly. Sneaking about his father's house, Alan hid in the hallway outside the main hall. He had seen this scene before but when? Alan closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled as his childhood memories that he tried so hard to hold back, came back to him in flashes of light. He kept his eyes closed until he remembered everything from his past.

When he finally opened his eyes, Alan found that he was somewhat glad of keeping his past a secret, then again maybe it wasn't such a good idea of keeping this a secret. As his father and brother left the main hall, Alan went into the room and up to Joe. As he walked up to Joe, Alan mumbled "God I am going to need a hell lot of counseling after all this."

Meanwhile…

Mike stood in the Hardy's front door not quite sure what to say. Frank was speechless and Gordon was shocked. "How did you escape the Hood?" Gordon asked. Mike Hardy shrugged and said nothing.

The two older boys looked at each other with confused looks. "I was knocked out," said Mike as he was starting to feel a pang of guilt for leaving both Joe and Alan with their father. The two older boys looked at the young boy who looked rather uncomfortable, went into his Uncle's house.

Was there something that Mike wasn't telling them? If so what was it? Frank thought as they went inside the Hardy's house, carrying Mrs. Hardy into the living room and placing her on the couch.


	14. Staking Out

_Chapter 14_

_Scott is in!_

Frank and Gordon were still confused by Mike's escape from the Hood and Mike was feeling guilty. So far Frank's plan was not working because he had no idea what John and Virgil Tracy were up to or how Scott was coping with his henchman duties. "Gordon give your two brothers a call and see how they are doing." Frank said giving the young Tracy boy a look that said "scram". Gordon got the hint that the Hardy wanted to talk to Mike about his ordeal with the Hood in private. "So what happened Mike?" Frank asked.

Mike looked at the floor and said nothing. "Come on buddy you can tell me what the Hood did to you" Frank said. "That's it dude, the guy didn't do anything to me. Its Joe" said Mike. Now Frank was confused. "What do you mean Mike?" Frank asked Mike. Mike shrugged and shifted away from Frank. Mike wanted to leave the Hardy's house but he couldn't because Frank needed him. Frank saw that his questions were making Mike uncomfortable.

"Ok Mike I will leave you alone" Frank said. Frank left Mike alone for awhile.

* * *

_Hours earlier Scott, John and Virgil Tracy_

John Tracy walked around the Hood's mansion making sure the cost was clear for Scott to enter the house. Once he found that the cost was clear, "PSST Scott, over here!" John called. Scott walked over to John followed by Virgil.

"Ok big brother of mine all you have to do is ring the door bell and tell who ever answers the door that you work for the Hood it is that easy" said John. Scott nodded whishing that John could do this instead of him.

"Good luck Scottie" said Virgil. With that said, Scott Tracy rang the doorbell as his two brothers ran away from the door.

* * *

That is the end of that chapter! Wow 2 chapters up in one day. Looks like i killed two birds with one stone! Thank god I typed up Chapter 13 and 14 last night. 


End file.
